


The One With the Sexy Santa Suit

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Smut, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e10 The One With the Holiday Armadillo, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Sappy Ending, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, santa suit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8900491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: The night after Ross had successfully gotten Ben interested in Hanukkah, it was Christmas Eve and Chandler had been able to get the guy from his workplace to agree to let him keep the Santa suit for at least a little while longer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> When I first started to think of holiday fic ideas for this fandom, this was one of the first things to come to mind thanks to the fact that Monica was really into Chandler in that suit, and Chandler was very willing to go along with it. I firmly believe that Chandler kept the suit and he and Monica got to have some fun with it, so I wanted to write a fic about it this month.
> 
> I owe thanks to the anonymous users of fail-fandom-anon community on Dreamwidth who offered their suggestions and advice about how I could write this story. Their advice was instrumental to this fic.
> 
> This is my first time writing smut for this pairing. Go me!

The night after Ross had successfully gotten Ben interested in Hanukkah, it was Christmas Eve and Chandler had been able to get the guy from his workplace to agree to let him keep the Santa suit for at least another night.

Monica was coming back home after she had gone shopping for some ingredients to make eggnog later. When Monica had left, Chandler had informed her that he would be wearing the suit by the time she got back. She felt a tingle of excitement when she thought about Chandler in the outfit as she opened the front door. Monica knew Chandler had been confused by her reaction yesterday, and, to be honest, even she didn't fully understand why she was so attracted to Chandler in a Santa costume. She hadn't ever had a thing for mall Santas or guys dressed up as Santa in movies, but something about her fiancé in that suit was a major turn-on. She definitely wanted to sit in Chandler's lap and see where it would lead.

Monica frowned a little as she noticed that the living room was empty. Chandler must be waiting for her in their bedroom. Monica put the extra eggs and carton of milk in the refrigerator and put the bottle of bourbon in the cupboard where she kept alcohol. She shrugged out of her coat and hung it on the coat rack by the front door, grinning with anticipation as she opened the door to their bedroom.

Chandler, who was sitting on the cushioned chair on the left side of their bed, smiled when he saw her. "Ho! Ho! Ho! Merry Christmas!" Chandler bellowed in the Santa voice he had used yesterday. Monica giggled. That voice was funny, and the deep, rich sound was getting her in the mood.

"Merry Christmas, Santa." Monica toed off her shoes and socks, putting her shoes in their proper spot in the closet and tossing her socks into the laundry hamper.

"You gonna come sit in my lap, Monica?" Chandler asked in the normal flirtatious voice he would use before they made out or had sex.

"Definitely." Monica beamed while she strutted over to Chandler. He was wearing the full suit and beard, and the top hung loosely on him without the padded belly. Monica smirked and wondered if she would be able to feel Chandler up through the thick fabric of the shirt.

Chandler eyed her up and down appreciatively as she walked towards him even though she was just wearing her normal clothes. Monica loved the way he always looked at her as if she was the sexiest, most beautiful woman in the entire world.

Chandler schooled his face to look at her with false seriousness. "Monica, do you think you've been a good girl this year?"

Monica sat down on his lap, wiggling more than she actually needed to get comfortable. She bit her lip to hide her grin at the little sigh Chandler let out at her actions. Getting back into character, she frowned, stroking her fingertips through the fine hairs of the fake Santa beard. "Actually, Santa, I think I've been naughty." She licked her lips as she turned to straddle Chandler's lap. "Really, really naughty." Chandler groaned, and Monica leaned in to kiss him, letting her tongue tangle with his and moving her hands over the plush fabric that covered his chest. His hands wrapped around her waist. She moaned at the soft feeling of the material under her hands, gripping fistfuls of it near Chandler's shoulders as she deliberately swiveled her hips on top of his.

Chandler pulled back from the kiss, gulping in lungfuls of air. "Jesus, Mon, you _are_ bad."

Monica hummed, before she snaked a hand down to the fake belt near Chandler's waist and undid the velcro flap. Chandler's blue eyes, which looked even bluer with the contrast of the white beard, darkened in arousal when she ran her hand over his exposed chest and leaned in to nibble at his earlobe. "Mmm, do bad girls get spanked?"

Chandler shuddered at her words, just as she knew he would. They had experimented with some light spanking in the bedroom a few times. Monica had known she liked that kind of thing before they got together, so she suggested it a few months after they started dating. Chandler had fun with it too, and he always seemed to enjoy how she would act when she got spanked.

Chandler leaned up to kiss her, and Monica responded eagerly, breaking the kiss with a whimper when she felt his hands drift down from her waist to squeeze her butt. _Well, two can play at that game, mister._ Monica shifted on Chandler's lap to kiss him again and ground her hips back and forth. She pulled away with a smirk when she felt his hard shaft pressing against her center.

For several seconds, Chandler just sat there wordlessly as Monica moved on top of him, cheeks flushed and eyes glazed from what she was doing. He cleared his throat awkwardly. "You, uh, you're definitely going on the naughty list." He clearly found it hard to stay in character at this point.

Monica laughed, pecking Chandler lightly on the cheek and giggling when the Santa beard ticked her chin. "Guess that means it's time for my punishment, then." She slowly and regretfully climbed off of Chandler's lap for a moment so she could undo her jeans. She slid down her pants, letting them pool to the floor and then took off her panties, allowing them to fall as well. Normally, Monica would be distracted by the messiness of leaving clothes on the floor, but right now, she was too turned on to care. She bent herself over Chandler's knee so that he could spank her and reached towards the arm of the chair as she closed her eyes and braced herself for the first swat.

Monica let out a gasp at the initial touch of Chandler's hand. He was perfect at this, hitting just hard enough for it to sting and send a flash of arousal through Monica's body but gentle enough to avoid really hurting her. He hit her a few more times on the same cheek before he transitioned to the other cheek. Monica squirmed on his lap as she enjoyed the sensations, far less deliberately than she had been squirming before, and moaned his name.

When Chandler was finished, he softly caressed Monica's lower back. Monica leaned into his touch. "Is it time for my reward yet?" she asked.

"I couldn't even _have_ a bigger present for you."

Monica snorted as she laughed at Chandler's silly innuendo. She shifted to sit back up on his lap, grinning and leaning to kiss the smile off his lips. He looked so proud of his goofy joke. "I love you so much, Chandler."

"Love you too, Monica."

She moved back a bit so that she could untie the drawstring on Chandler's loose pants. She tugged them down onto his thighs and raised her eyebrows when she saw that he had gone commando under the Santa suit. She grasped his cock and pumped it with her hand. "Looks like somebody else belongs on the naughty list."

Chandler licked his lips. "You enjoying your present?"

Monica nodded, running her thumb over the top and relishing the moan Chandler released. "It's a _really_ good present. And you weren't kidding about the size, either." She removed her hand from his dick and stood up. "In fact, I'm going to get something so I can really enjoy it."

She pulled off her sweater, dropping it down near her other clothes and reached her hand behind her bra to unhook it before tossing it behind her. She strolled over to the other side of the bed to the nightstand where they kept the condoms, feeling pleased that Chandler was watching her walk away.

"Hey, hon?" Chandler asked.

Monica was rummaging through the drawer in search of a condom. "Yeah?"

"Can I take this beard off? My face is feeling kind of hot under here."

Monica smiled when she found a condom and turned to face Chandler. "Sure, but keep the hat on, okay?"

Chandler laughed, temporarily removing the hat before he took off the beard, dropping it near the chair and then putting the Santa hat back on his head. "I have no idea why you're so into this, but I'm really enjoying the results."

Monica settled back on Chandler's lap, opening the condom packet and rolling the condom over his erection. She shrugged before she moved to position herself over Chandler's cock, holding onto his shoulders for leverage. "You just make a really hot Santa Claus."

Chandler opened his mouth to reply, but tipped his head back and let out a low groan when Monica began to lower herself on his dick. He gripped her hips, steadying her until she was fully seated on top of him.

Monica grit her teeth at the overload of sensations from the fuzzy fabric under her fingertips to Chandler's cock filling her and easing the ache of arousal she had felt since she walked into the bedroom and saw him waiting for her in the Santa costume. For a few seconds, she stilled, breathing heavily until she got her breath back. Then, she smiled and began to lift herself up and down on Chandler's dick, wriggling her hips until she found the perfect angle.

Chandler's hand skimmed from her hips over her stomach and waist until they were cupping her breasts. _God_ , that felt good. She whimpered when his fingertips circled her nipples and let out a high-pitched keening noise when his cock hit her G-spot at the same time as his fingers tugged her nipples.

She fisted the thick fabric under her fingers, shoving herself up and down hard and fast and muttering a string of curses. Chandler thrust up inside her, and together they built the intensity until they were both moving at a frenetic pace. She moaned when Chandler's hand slipped between them and he pushed her back forward so that he could take her nipple into his mouth.

"Oh, God, Chandler!"

His thumb circled her clit before he stroked back and forth over it. He grunted and his hand tightened on her back. He released her nipple with a wet pop and panted. "You can let go, Monica."

She did, chanting Chandler's name as she bounced up and down on top of him. She stared at his disheveled appearance, half naked and half in the costume, and made eye contact with him as she came, trembling and groaning his name.

Chandler's hands gripped her waist, and he thrust into her a handful of times before he came as well.

When he stopped moving, Monica collapsed against him, leaning her head against his shoulder. "That was a hell of a lot of fun."

Chandler ran his hand up and down her back and let out a content hum. "You know, Phil said I could keep this suit until January 4th."

Monica moved her head up and tilted it curiously. "January 4th?"

"Yep. We could have a lot more fun with the suit."

Monica giggled. "I'd like that."

"Maybe I'll see about buying a Santa costume once I give this one back to Phil. That way you can have Christmas presents all the time." He waggled his eyebrows up and down exaggeratedly.

She snorted. Chandler could be so ridiculous sometimes, but she loved it and wouldn't have had it any other way. Monica ran her hands over the white collar. "I did really like this outfit, and that present was nice too."

She moved herself off of Chandler's lap, letting him slip out of her, and stood. Monica put back her clothes in a comfortable silence and turned to face Chandler when she noticed him standing behind her. She covered her mouth with her hand when she saw that Chandler had put his pants back on and removed the Santa hat. He had a pretty terrible case of hat hair. She settled her face into a neutral expression and reached her hands up to fix Chandler's hair until it looked better. "There you go."

He pecked her on the lips. "Thanks." He gestured to the door with his thumb. "I left my regular clothes in the bathroom."

"Alright. I'll see you in the living room. Love you."

"Love you too." Chandler and Monica left the room at the same time, walking off in different directions as Chandler went to get dressed while Monica went into the kitchen to start making eggnog for their evening together. She was looking forward to a quiet Christmas Eve with her wonderful fiancé. Monica felt blissful when Chandler came into the living room after changing his outfit and smiled at her from the couch as he turned on the TV and looked for something for them to watch together. Monica had only felt more happy over the years since their relationship began, and she felt grateful that she would get to spend the rest of her life with Chandler.

When Monica finished the eggnog, she poured it from the pitcher into two glasses and walked over to the couch where Chandler sat. Chandler automatically wrapped an arm around Monica after taking the glass she offered to him. He pressed a kiss on the top of her head, a familiar gesture, and Monica closed her eyes, savoring the moment.

"Merry Christmas, Mon."

"Merry Christmas, Chandler."


End file.
